Stereoscopic display systems of this kind are described, for example, in German patent 41 34 033 and in published international patent application WO 96/04581. The system described in German patent 41 34 033 builds upon a conventional television monitor having a Brown tube on which the right and left partial images are alternately displayed in the field method and a polarization switch is switched in synchronism with the display of the right and left partial images. The polarization switch is mounted forward of the monitor. The stereoscopic viewing impression then results because of the viewing of the images, which are shown on the monitor, with the aid of passive polarization spectacles.
In published international patent application WO 96/04581, a projection system having a digital mirror display (DMD) is described and this projection system is intended to be utilized for vision testing, especially also for stereoscopic vision testing. For the stereoscopic vision testing, a rapidly rotatable filter disc having polarization filters of different polarization is mounted either in the viewing beam path or in the illumination beam path of the DMD. The stereoscopic viewing takes place, in turn, with passive polarization spectacles placed forward of the eyes of the person tested.
Furthermore, so-called head-mounted display devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,106,179; 5,371,556; and, 5,526,184. These devices are all worn directly on the head of the observer. Separate component beam paths are provided for the left and right eye in such head-mounted displays. For this reason, separate displays for the right and left eye are usually provided of which one is viewed only by the right eye and the other is viewed only by the left eye.